Olivia and Fitz: Life after White House
by mizzhelen
Summary: Olivia and Fitz's life after Fitz left the White House
1. Baby Alison

_Takes place after Fitz's second term. _

Fitz and Olivia woke up on a Monday morning. Olivia jolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She threw up a few times. Fitz ran to her side.

"Livie, whats wrong?" Fitz asked.

"I think I'm pregnant" Olivia responded.

"That's Amazing!" Fitz exclaimed. He cleaned her off and kissed her passionately. Two days later they confirmed she was pregnant.

8 months later

Olivia was 35 weeks pregnant. Fitz was watching her like a hawk, making sure nothing happened to the baby. Olivia was on bed rest A week later, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She rubbed it off,thinking it was nothing. 15 minutes later, she felt another one, only worse and felt liquid streaming down her leg.

"Fitz, wake up!" Olivia screamed.

"What's wrong?"Fitz asked.

"I'm in labor! Get me to a hospital now!" She screamed.

"Oh my god, lets go" They got out of bed, got changed, grabbed her hospital bag, and took the car.

An hour later, Olivia was screaming her head off and squeezing the life out of Fitz's hand.

"Fitz, this is all your fault, you a$$hole. F*** you!"

"I'm sorry, baby." Fitz didn't know what to say. He couldn't stand to see her in pain. A doctor came in and told them Olivia was 6 centimeters dilated.

2 hours later, she was ready to push. She screamed and pushed until the baby was out. It was a girl. They named her Alison Rose Grant. They smiled and cried happy tears.

A little later, James and Cyrus visited.

"Oh my gosh, she is so beautiful" James exclaimed.

"She looks so much like both of you", commented Cyrus.

"Thank you", said Fitz. Other visitors came in including Senator Davis, Harrison and the OPA crew, and even Mellie. Fitz and Olivia were so happy.

**A/N: Will upload next chapter soon**


	2. Disease

**A/N New Chapter!**

Olivia and Fitz had returned from the hospital a couple of days ago. Alison was a good baby and cried only with purpose. Fitz and Liv loved to hold her and play with her.

"Fitz?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Livie?" Olivia was about to open her mouth when she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Fitz ran to the bathroom and saw it wasn't ordinary vomit. He saw blood. He gasped.

"Livie, we need to get you to the hospital". They went upstairs and grabbed the baby. They dropped Alison off with Cyrus and James and drove to the Hospital. They waited in a hospital room until the doctor came in to tell them the results of the tests.

"Mr and Mrs. Grant (**A/N They are married after Fitz left the WH**), we have the results. You have mild liver cancer. We may be able to treat it before it spreads. I'll leave you alone, " the doctor said. Fitz and Olivia burst into tears.

"Livie", Fitz said through his tears. They hugged and cried, not knowing what the future would hold for them.

"Fitz, can you call Cyrus and ask him to come?"Olivia asked Fitz, after they had cried for an hour.

"Of course, sweetheart. Should I ask him to bring Allie?(**A/N Sorry I didn't mention this before but that is a nickname for Allison. Sorry for sounding obvious)**" Fitz asked her.

"Not yet" Olivia replied, "Fitz, I'm going to take a nap, can you wake me up when Cyrus arrives?"

"Sure, I'll call him right now". Fitz stepped out of the room and dialed Cyrus' number.

"Cyrus, can you come down to the hospital? It's about Olivia" Fitz said speaking into the phone.

"Of course, is she alright?"

"She...". Fitz started to speak but started to sob into the phone.

"I'll come right away, do you want me to bring Allie with me?"

"Not yet"

"Ok, see you in 20 minutes." Fitz hung up and walked into the room and sat in a chair next to the hospital bed. He silently cried so he wouldn't wake her up. 15 minutes later, Cyrus came.

Fitz woke Olivia up.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Cyrus asked. Liv started to sob.

"I..have..cancer," Olivia said through her tears. Cyrus sobbed with her and gave her a hug.

"Everything will be ok, guys. Liv and Fitz ,you are the strongest people I know", Cyrus said.

**A/N Next chapter: Will Olitz survive this heartbreaking news? What will happen with Allie? Find out in Chapter 3.**


	3. Treatment

**A/N Here's Chapter 3**

Olivia had started chemo. She had lost her hair . Fitz remained by her side the whole time . Their baby girl, Allie visited her everyday. They didn't know if she knew about the cancer, but they tried to seem upbeat for her. Olivia was kept in the hospital. Fitz came every day for hours at a time.

One day, Fitz came and had dinner with Olivia at the hospital.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling? Fitz asked.

"Ok, tired, but ok", Olivia replied.

"Have the doctors said anything?" Fitz asked.

"Not since you've been here last, how was your day?"

"Great, I met with some possible candidates for the midterms".

"That's great, like campaigning on the trail for them?"

"Possibly, but I said I would think about it". Olivia was about to respond when a doctor came in the room.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Grant. I have gotten some news about your treatment Mrs. Grant. The chemo has killed off some of the cancerous cells, but not all", the doctor said.

"Not all, it spread?" Fitz asked through his tears.

"Not exactly, it didn't spread. We will do another round of chemo tomorrow to try to kill off the other cells".

"Thank you doctor for taking care of my wife".

"Of course, Mr. President". The doctor left the room.

"Fitz, can you bring Allie to me?" Olivia asked.

"Of course, I'll call Cyrus," Fitz replied. He called Cyrus and Cyrus said he would get there ASAP. Cyrus brought Allie(**A/N Allie is 3 months old**.)

"Allie, there's your mommy"Cyrus says.

"Baby, come here", Olivia coos.

"Say hi to your mama" Fitz coos. Cyrus waits outside in the waiting room. Olivia and Fitz play with their daughter for the next hour.

**A/N Thank you for all the views, favorites, followers, and reviews! Please review or message me for any suggestions for the story. **

**Will Olivia be treated? **


	4. Second Round

Today was the day of Olivia's next round of chemo. Fitz comforted her and held her hand as the procedure was being done. She dozed off soon after and Fitz stayed by her side. He asked Harrison to check on her, while he went to see Allie. When Fitz returned, Olivia was still asleep. She woke up ten minutes later.

"Hey Livie, how are you feeling?" Fitz asked.

"A little sick and exhausted", Liv replied.

"I understand, I saw Allie"

"How is she doing?" Liv asked with a smile.

"She's great. She misses you."

"I miss her so much", Liv says while sobbing," Can you ask the doctors if and when I can be discharged.

"Sure, I'll get a doctor". Fitz went and got a doctor. A doctor entered the room.

"Mrs. Grant, you just received another round of Chemo. We are going to wait a week and see if there is any progress. If it is positive progress, we can discharge you and you would have to come back weekly for a checkup and if there any complications", the doctor stated.

"Thank you doctor", Olivia says.

"Yes thank you", Fitz says.

"Of course", the doctor says and leaves.

"Fitz, can you get me something to eat?" Olivia asks.

"Of course baby, what can I get you?" Fitz inquired.

"Chicken noodle soup, saltines, and some water please" Olivia responded.

"I'll go ask Harrison". Fitz went outside and asked Harrison to get Olivia some lunch. About half an hour later, Harrison returned with the food. Olivia ate. A little while later, Cyrus came with Allie.

"Baby come here" Olivia said while gesturing for Allie.

"Cyrus, thank you so much for taking care of Allie", Fitz says while stroking Liv's cheek.

"Of course, anything for you too. It is the least I can do", Cyrus replies. Olivia notices tears streaming down Cyrus' face.

"Cy, are you alright?" Olivia inquires.

"You two don't deserve this"Cyrus says while sobbing.

"Cy, come here" They hug and Cyrus wipes the tears off.

**A/N: That's Chapter 4, please review if you have any thoughts on the story. **

**Next Chapter: Olivia's results**


	5. The Results

**A/N Here's chapter 5. Please review**

Fitz was in Olivia's hospital room sitting next to her. A doctor was due to come any minute, and he was nervous to find the results. He could tell she was nervous too, she hadn't taken her eyes off the door for the past half hour. She glanced at Fitz from time to time, but her focus was on the door.

"Fitz, what if the chemo didn't work and it spread?" a concerned Olivia asked Fitz. He could hear the fear in her voice.

"Oh, sweet baby, everything Is going to be ok", Fitz said with as much fake confidence and certainty in his voice as possible. With all truth, he feared the worst. He didn't want to lose the love of his life. He didn't want Allie to grow up without a mom.

10 minutes later, the doctor came in. They took a breath and held hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grant, we have the results. The chemo has killed off 99% of the cells. I say 99 percent because though we don't see any cancerous cells, there could be cells hiding. You can be discharged in 2 days", the doctor says.

"Thank you, doctor", Olivia replies.

"No problem, Mrs. Grant", the doctor responds.

"Fitz..", Olivia starts to say. They hug, kiss, and cry happy tears. They wanted to savor this moment.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter**

**Next chapter: What does fate have in store for Olitz?**


	6. Weekly Exam

**A/N Here's Chapter 6. I will try my best to update as quickly as I can **

A couple days later, Olivia and Fitz returned from the hospital, and their baby girl, Allie returned to live with them. A week after she returned home from the hospital, she went in for her weekly exam. Olivia sat in the waiting room squeezing Fitz's hand.

"Olivia Pope Grant", a nurse called out.

"That's me", Olivia replied. She and Fitz walked into the exam room. A few minutes later, a doctor came into the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Grant", the doctor said. The exam took about 30 minutes. After the exam was finished, the doctor told them the results.

"Mrs. Grant, I found no more cancerous cells. You are cancer free. Congratulations", the doctor says with enthusiasm. Fitz and Olivia broke out in smiles, sobbing and kissed passionately.

"Doctor, when will it be safe to have sexual relations again?" Fitz asked.

"I would say in a week or so, after the next exam. Mrs. Grant, we will have an exam in a week, then one every month", the doctor replied. They thanked the doctor and drove over to James and Cyrus' house. When they arrived, James and Cyrus greeted them at the door.

"What happened? Are you cancer free?" They showered them with questions about the appointment.

"Well...", Olivia paused and looked at Fitz before saying, "I'm cancer free!" They all started sobbing. James went to the nursery to retrieve Allie. The Grant family drove to OPA and told them the good news.

**A/N Thank you for the views, reviews, favorites, and followers. Please feel free to review and message me with feedback on the story.**

**Next Chapter: Will Olitz try for another child? Will Olivia stay cancer free?**


	7. Discovery

**A/N Here is Chapter 7**

They went to the next exam and found out they could have sexual relations. Olivia's hair was starting to grow back. One morning, Olivia woke up and ran to the bathroom, and threw up. Fitz ran to her.

"Livie, are you ok?" Fitz asked with concern, "Should we go to the hospital?" After a little debate, Olivia agreed to go to the hospital. They dropped Allie off with James and Cyrus who seemed concerned, but Olivia and Fitz convinced them all was well. They drove to the hospital and got a room twenty minutes later. The doctor and nurses ran some tests and a little while later, came in with the results.

"Did her cancer come back?" Fitz asked.

"No, it did not. Congratulations, Mrs. Grant. You are pregnant!" the doctor announced to the couple.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" exclaimed Fitz. He kissed Olivia passionately and the hugged. Olivia was discharged and they went to James and Cyrus' place to pick up Allie.

"What happened? Are you ok, Liv?" Cyrus asked.

"Cy, take a breath. Everything is ok! I'm pregnant!" announced Olivia.

"OMG!" exclaimed James.

"This is great news!" exclaimed Cyrus. They were all exctatic for them. Fitz and Olivia went home with Allie. Olivia went upstairs to take a nap. Fitz played with Allie and put her down for a nap. Fitz lay beside Olivia until she woke up.

"Hey", Fitz said in a sexy voice.

"Hey", Olivia replied in the same tone.

"How was your nap", Fitz asked, "Did you dream about me?"

"Stop trying to seduce me", Olivia replied while playfully slapping him.

**A/N Please feel free to review the story and give any feedback /suggestions for the story**

**Next chapter: Will Olivia's pregnancy go smoothly, and will the cancer return?**


	8. Sally again

**A/N: I'm having a vote, please review or message if you want the baby to be a girl or boy(The vote will be until Saturday) **

3 months later

Fitz and Olivia were having breakfast. Olivia was in her third month and didn't have any complications. The doctor put Olivia on bed rest. Fitz watched her carefuly.

"Fitz, when you were at the store, a campaign manager called and said they want you to campaign for them. Are you going to do it?" Olivia asked.

"I don't think so," Fitz replied.

"Why not?"Olivia inquired.

"I don't want to leave you alone", Fitz responded.

"I can always stay with James and Cyrus", Olivia replied.

"I don't want to be away, what if something were to happen and I wasn't there?"

"I will be fine. James and Cyrus can take good care of me"

"I know that"

"Let's compromise. You can do events close to D.C"

"I'll call them back" They finished their food. They went up to their bedroom. Fitz and Olivia sat side by side reading their books. They heard cries over the baby monitor. Olivia started to go, when Fitz stopped her.

"I'll go", Fitz said.

"Fitz, I want to", Olivia said. Fitz surrendered, and Olivia went to feed her. She came back to the bedroom.

The next day, Fitz went to a campaigning event for a candidate that was running for senator. When he came back, he noticed Olivia was fast asleep. He kissed her forehead, and continued to read his book. A few minutes later, she woke up. She heard her phone ring.

"Hello", Olivia answered.

"Liv, we got a new client", Harrison responded into the phone.

"Who is it?" Olivia asked.

"Madame President, Sally Langston", Harrison replied with caution.

"Why does she need fixing?" Olivia asked.

"She was taping an interview, and after the interview ended, she still had the microphone on and said something not so pretty about abortion and gay rights. It's all over the news".

"Wow", was all Olivia could say. She talked with Harrison for a few minutes, and then hung up.

"What did Harrison say?" Fitz asked.

"President Langston is our new client", Olivia replied.

"Why?" Fitz inquired.

"She didn't know a microphone was on after an interview and said some things about abortion and gay rights", Olivia responded.

"Wow"

"Exactly my same words"

"Reminds me of when Mellie said those things about Josie Marcus"

"Haha" They laughed a little.

**A/N Thanks for the positive response. I'm holding a vote. Please review or message me if you want the baby to be girl or boy. **

**Next Chapter: Will the OPA team be able to help Sally Langston? **


	9. PLEASE READ AN UPDATE

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews. I have some new ideas for the story that I am excited to do. reminder:vote for gender of the baby by reviewing or messaging me. i will except votes until saturday. I will do my best to lengthen the chapters, but sometimes I get writer's block. Please let me know if you have any ideas for the story. **

**Next chapter: The Grant Family take a trip to Vermont**


	10. Vermont Trip Part 1

**A/N Here's Chapter 9. Sorry for being medically incorrect in previous chapters. Sorry for the long wait for the chapter! I've been very busy lately!**

Olivia and Fitz decided to take Alie(**A/N she is now 5 months old**)to Vermont to go to see the house Fitz had built. They were in their room packing.

"Fitz, come over here", Olivia called to Fitz. She placed his hand on her belly. He felt the baby kick at his hand. He cried a little. They packed up their suitcases, and put them in the car. They strapped Alie in the carseat and drove to Vermont. Along the way they stopped at a roadside diner for lunch. A few hours later, they arrived.

They got out of the car and walked into the door, carrying Allie.

"Surprise!" Jerry and Karen shouted after jumping up from behind the couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Olivia asked.

"It was Dad's idea", Jerry said. Olivia kissed Fitz passionately.

"Ew, get a room", Karen said. They laughed and unpacked. They later went out to dinner.

"Your dad and I went to the doctors the other day. We found out the sex of the baby", Olivia said.

"What is it?" Karen asked.

"It's a boy", Olivia responded.

"That's great, Liv!" Jerry explained. They enjoyed the rest of the meal. After the meal was over, they returned to the house and watched a movie. After the kids went to bed, they continued to watch tv.

"Liv, the kids were talking to me the other day and asked if they could move in with us", Fitz said.

"What about Mellie?" Olivia asked.

"I talked to Mellie, after some heated conversation, she said it was fine", Fitz replied.

**To be continued…..**

**A/N: What will happen to the Grant family? And will Sally Langston survive the scandal?**


	11. Update

**A/N Hey! I hope you are enjoying the story. I'm thinking of also doing an Abby/David story. Let me know what you think**


End file.
